chess betting
by Kishuu desu
Summary: karakter kagepro/MCA yang kita kenal ini terjebak dalam suatu game yang menentukan nasib para pemain lewat 1 papan catur... FANFIC GAGAL XD


**summary : karakter kagepro/MCA yang kita kenal ini terjebak dalam suatu game yang menentukan nasib para pemain lewat 1 papan catur... **

**ranted : T! (karena alurnya yang mempertaruhkan hidup/mati)**

**tokoh utama : Shintaro K.**

**OOC kali xD banyak typo-nya juga kali xD /kokpakekali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... ini di... mana...?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri yang terbangun di suatu ruangan yang tak kuketahui.

"... dimana yang lain?" aku mulai berdiri untuk mencari mereka semua yang berada di dekatku beberapa saat yang lalu. mulai mencari, tapi tak bisa kuketahui keberadaan mereka disini. aku berpikir dan mencoba untuk membuka HP-ku. sialnya, tak ada sinyal. mengingat masih ada ene di HP-ku, aku mulai memanggilnya keluar "woy, kau disana, kan? keluarlah!" ucapku

_SHIIIIIIING_

dia tak ada di HP-ku? aneh... ".. apa yang terjadi tadi? kenapa semuanya menghilang? dan bahkan ene tak ada di dalam HP-ku... dan tempat apa ini?" aku mulai kebingungan apa yang terjadi. dan tiba-tiba ada layar didepanku bertuliskan "WELCOME TO CHESS BETTING"

"apa...?"

tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku dan 8 orang lainnya ada di markas,

"shintaro~ kamu sedang apa~?" seorang laki-laki yang seperti kucing itu bertanya kepadaku. namanya kano.

"hm? sedang membuat lagu, tapi iklan yang satu ini tidak bisa dihapus.." jawabku sambil mengklik tanda x di iklan permainan catur

"iklan? mungkin kalau diklik iklannya, bisa dihapus~" ucapnya.

"hmmm..." aku pun mengklik iklan itu, lalu...

lalu..

apa...?

"selamat datang, kisaragi," suara yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku.

"siapa kau?!" tanyaku mencari-cari asal suara

"aku adalah orang yang membuat dimensi ini," jawab-nya

"sungguh? kalau begitu, kau tahu tentang teman-teman-ku? mereka ada disini? kalau memang ada disini, maka dimana mereka?!" tanyaku kembali

"ya, aku tahu, mereka ada disini," jawabnya lagi. dan yang berbeda kali ini, aku melihatnya tersenyum sinis. HANYA MULUTNYA

lalu tiba-tiba di sampingku ada 8 orang duduk di sebuah bangku. mereka terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"! te-teman-teman?!" aku berteriak histeris.

ya, yang terduduk disana adalah : kido, seto, kano, mary, momo, ene, hibiya, dan konoha. mereka duduk secara beraturan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" gertakku

"fufufu~ aku hanya memperlakukan mereka, seperti yang kau mau, kisaragi~" jawab-nya.

"seperti yang kumau?! aku tak pernah-"

"kau menerima tawaranku, kan? iklan catur itu~"

suara itu mengelak pembicaraanku. akupun kaget. mencoba mengingat, dan...

"! iklan catur yang... itu?! a-aku tak pernah mau menerimanya! aku hanya ingin menghapusnya dari layar komputerku! tolong keluarkan kami semua!" teriak-ku

"... boleh, asalkan kau bermain dengan-ku," kata-nya.

lalu di depanku muncul sebuah papan catur.

"bermain...?"

"ya, kau lihat, di depan-mu ada papan catur. di antara biji catur disana, ada beberapa yang mengandung nyawa orang-orang tersayang-mu, tapi, kau tak akan tahu biji catur itu sebelum biji catur itu direbut, tandanya adalah akan ada yang mati diantara kalian," jelasnya

"k-kau!"

"bagaimana? kalau kau menang, maka kalian akan bisa kelur dari sini, ah, tapi aku tak menjamin semuanya yang keluar,"

apa yang harus kulakukan?!

menerimanya?

tidak, kalau kuterima, maka akan ada yang mati!

tapi... tapi...

_"shintaro! itu kau,kan, shintaro?!" _suara itu menggema dalam pikiranku

"kido!" ya, yang berkata seperti itu adalah kido,

_"dengar, shintaro! jangan pedulikan kami, terimalah ajakan itu!"_

"tapi bisa saja kau mati, kido!"

_"kau pikir aku tak mengetahui situasinya?! justru karena kau adalah yang ter-pintr dari kami semua, aku mempercayai-mu!"_

"kido..."

"jadi bagaimana? kau mau bermain denganku?"

... _aku percaya padamu,_

"... baiklah..."

kido yang ketus itu memohon padaku, dan dia percaya padaku.

aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya

* * *

"silahkan duluan, kisaragi,"

"..."

aku (white chess) mengambil pion yang berada di f2 ke f3

black chess : pion f7 - f5

white chess : kuda g1 - h3

black chess : pion d7 - d6

white chess : -

ya, semuanya sepertinya berjalan lancar.

belum ada satu pun biji catur milikku yang termakan

baru ngomong beitu,

pion-ku yang berada di a5 telah dimakan oleh benteng milik-nya.

aku menoleh ke arah semuanya.

fyuuuh...

menghela napas setelah melihat tak ada yang mati.

mengambil benteng di a1, lalu memakan benteng lawan.

ah, sial,

aku tak lihat kuda lawan itu ada disitu.

kuda itu memakan benteng yang tadi kujalankan.

_BRUUK_

kido tumbang.

"...!"

bagaimana ini! kido sudah mati... gara-gara kecerobahan-ku!

"ayo, kisaragi~ tak maju, mka akan game over, lho~"

"..." aku mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu mulai bermain kembali

gajah d4 ke a7

kuda-ku termakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_BRUUUK_

kali ini kano yang tumbang.

"...!?"

"silahkan lanjutkan~"

bagaimana ini?!

_"onii-chan! lanjutkan!"_

"! momo!"

ya, dari pada bingung, sebaiknya kuteruskan dan kuselamatkan semua yang tersisa.

_trok_

_BRUUUK_

maaf, hibiya!

_tak_

"skak!" kataku yang mulai gembira dengan kuda-ku yang tersisa

tidak,

_trek_

! tidak!

_BRUUUK_

Seto... maafkan aku... seto...

tanganku mulai bergetar, mengingat sisa mereka yang tinggal ber-4

* * *

keadaan paling mengenaskan.

yang tersisa hanyalah 3 orang dibelakangku

yaitu : momo, konoha, dan ene

juga hanya ada 5 biji ctur yang kumiliki : 1 benteng, raja, ratu, 1 gajah, dan 1 pion

tidak, aku harus mengorbankan 1 lagi.

tapi yang mana?!

aku tak bisa mengorbankan mereka

aku tak bisa memilih!

baiklah... mungkin nyawa mereka tak ada di dalam pion ini...

yak,

dengan kurang yakin, aku menggerakkan pion yang tersisa

_trek_

_BRUUUK_

oh, ya ampun.

ternyata aku salah...

kini malah saudara-ku yang kena.

tidak, maafkan aku, momo! sungguh, maaf!

sekarang aku bisa skak mat, tapi, kalau aku bergerak, maka bentengnya akan dimakan...

lalu aku harus ngapain?!

tak ada yang mau kukorbankan lagi! kumohon!

...

baiklah,

selama pemikiranku, konoha akan ada di benteng, dan ene di gajah.

kalau aku mengorbankan ratu, tak akan ada yang mati, kan.

baiklah,

ku gerakkan ratu itu di samping raja lawan.

tentu saja akan dimakan olh raja yang itu.

aku menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

untung saja, pemikiranku benar,

_DEGH!_

"ugh!" aku terjatuh di atas papan catur dan untungnya tidak menyenggol caturnya

sakiiit! apa ini? rasanya sesak...

"fufufuu..."

"!... jangan-jangan... kau ju...ga memasukkan ... nya...nyawa-ku?!" aku berbicara dengan terputus-putus

"hmm..."

ah, pandanganku mulai kabur

_"shintaro-san..."_

_"shintaro,'_

_"onii-chan!"_

_"master,...!"_

_"shintaro..."_

panggilan mereka yang masih kuingat mulai terbayang dalam pikirku. inikah sisa ingatanku? apa aku akan mati disini?

_"shintaro-kun..."_

mengingat panggilan 'dirinya' membuatku tersadar

tidak,

"aku... tidak boleh mati..!"

aku berusaha menggapai salah satu biji catur, lalu akan kumenangkan permainan memuakkan ini.

"HEAAAAH!"

"haaah haaah haaah..."

aku mulai terlelap, dan hanya ada 1 hal yang kulihat sebeluma ku mulai tertidur... yaitu...

YOU WIN

_"shintaro!"_

_"shintaro!"_

_"onii-chan, bangun!"_

"ng...? ini dimana...?" tanyaku terbangun

"ngomong apaan, sih?! ini di markas, onii-chan!" kata momo

"? perasaan aku tadi lagi main catur... EH?!" aku meraba-raba diriku sendiri "LHO?! LHO?! LHO?!"

"ada apa, shintaro-nii?" tanya hibiya

aku mencubit pipi hibiya

"a-apaan, sih?!" kata hibiya menampar tanganku

"ah, nggak..."

ya, mungkin itu cuma mimpi.

tapi, saat kulihat tanganku, kenapa di tanganku ini ada tanda biji catur-nya?

.

.

.

end

* * *

**HALO! KISHUU DI SINI! XD**

**INI FF KE-30 MILIK KISHUU!**

**MENGINGAT KISHUU KAGAK PERNAH BUAT FF ADVENTUR, MAKA KISHUU AKAN MEMBUATNYA SEKARANG.**

**KARENA INI PERTAMA KALINYA BUAT KISHUU, MUNGKIN AGAK GAGAL, YA XD**

**RnR?**

* * *

**posisi nyawa :**

**benteng a1 : kido**

**gajah c1 : seto**

**kuda g1 : kano**

**pion e2 : marry**

**pion b2 : momo**

**gajah f1 : ene**

**ratu (putih) : shintaro**

**kuda b1 : hibiya**

**benteng h1 : konoha**

**raja (putih) : pemburu nyawa lawan**


End file.
